pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malediction (Episode)
Malediction is the 9th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on May 28, 2009. Synopsis Phillip tells Oz that he is happy even though his family had been plagued by misfortunes. The fact that his father is with him is more than enough. Oz remembers his own past-how hard he worked to impress his father. Simultaneously, Gil tells Alice that Oz was always strict with himself; one day the thing that Gil feared the most happened. He blames himself that Oz found out the truth. Ten years ago, a young Gilbert asked why Oz's father couldn't talk to him. He responded that Oz is too filthy and unfit to be his son. It would have been better if he had not been born. After three days in the dungeon, Gil cries and apologizes to Oz for interfering in his life, but Oz says it doesn't matter. It would be better if he accepted the fact that his father just hates him. Alice suddenly interrupts Gil by saying that she smells a chain nearby. The blue dressed girl appears in front of Oz; she introduces herself as Echo, a loyal servant of the Nightray family. Meanwhile, Break returns to the Rainsworth mansion where Sharon and Pandora member, Reim (Liam), are having a discussion. He explains that Grim and his Illegal Contractor escaped their grasp, killing six guards in the process. Emily and Break tease Reim, but Break quickly remarks to Sharon that things are about to become interesting since the Chain have returned to the capital city where “they” (Alice, Oz, and Gil) are. Echo tells Oz not to interfere since she will do anything to fulfill her mission (capturing the Illegal Contractor). As she pushes Oz aside, he drops Gil’s hat. Recognizing it, she asks Oz what his connection is to Gilbert. He insists that he’s Gil’s savior. She replies that Vincent will be upset if she hurts Gil’s savior. She gives him permission to follow her, but she will not be responsible if he’s involved in the fight and dies. Thinking that Phillip is the Illegal Contractor, Oz chases after Echo. Simultaneously, Gil insists that they should find Oz first. However, Alice says it is too late since the Chain has found them. Oz wants to know what Echo will do with Phillip (she has caught him), but she replies that Oz is mistaken—the contractor is his father. Grim and Alice acknowledge each other; he says that the Will of the Abyss will be happy if he eats her. She retorts that she would rather dance a stupid dance a hundred times in front of Break rather than make her happy. She orders Gil to release her power so she can fight at full strength. He agrees, but since Oz is not there, it’s impossible. As they run away, Echo attacks Grim. She quickly thrown aside as Oz, standing on a bridge, recognizes Phillip’s father as the contractor. Suddenly, the bridge collapses, but Gil saves Oz. He unleashes the limiter, and Alice transforms into B-rabbit. Echo is about to participate as well, but a young man in shoulder length blond hair tells her to wait and observe. As the fight ensues, Oz comprehends that the damage inflicted on a chain also affects the contractor. He begs Alice to stop, but she refuses. He realizes he’s powerless, but a voice whispers that he can stop and control her. In desperation, Oz releases his own power. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime